<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Modern Westeros - Politics and Mafia by myotherideas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045753">Modern Westeros - Politics and Mafia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotherideas/pseuds/myotherideas'>myotherideas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Politics, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotherideas/pseuds/myotherideas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on Modern Westerosi politics and maifa. Westeros is a large republic divided into nine regions. A top family held each control of each regions trade and policies. You know who had control of which region :) .<br/>The eldest looked after the family business (legal and illegal) and the second is involved in politics and law.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In Search Of Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="align-justify"><h4>In Search of Allies</h4>
<p>‘Mrs. Stark, we have landed’ their flight attendant woke her up.<br/>
She removed her sleep mask, thanked the girl, and looked around blinking her eyes. The notable members that remained loyal to the Starks were her companions on this trip. They were also waking up from their much need rest. She had multiple discussions with all the members and associates over the past few days on the events transpired over the past couple of months and what to accomplish from this journey. Rodrik Forester, Maege Mormont, Howland Reed, and Medger Cerwyn were chosen after deliberation as they belonged to old families and trustworthy supporters of Starks over the years.<br/>
When Dacey Mormont pleaded to allow her to try and arrange a meeting with some old friends, Catelyn reluctantly agreed only after all other options for any sort of aid dried up. She never imagined Dacey’s old friends were the Daynes the most loyal and staunch supporters of the Targaryens. The last thing she ever wanted is to enter in any sort of relationship with either of them. It is the situation that forced her hand.<br/>
Things escalated again a month before after the youngest son of Foresters was kidnapped from his school field trip. That happed only a week after she managed to broker a Timber deal with the Southern traders that are loyal to Tullys and their allies. The Whitehills laid claim to the woods within the Forester territory and threatened the owners against any new trade agreements when they came to know that a deal was finalized with Southern parties.<br/>
The cruelty of Boltons and their lackeys knew no bounds. They buried all the laws with which the Starks operated and unwritten northern code her husband Ned followed with him. They plotted with other southern families and murdered her eldest son to lay claim to the entirety of North. Her brave and handsome first-born son Robb tried his best to live up to his father and ancestors and died doing that. He only favored her in his appearance and inherited his father’s sense of honor.<br/>
Robb died trying to save her and few other followers when they were ambushed on their journey back to Winterfel from Riverrun after her father’s funeral. Unlike the North, several families always fought to control the Southern regions. She learned all about these families from her father. He trained her to be the next in line until her brother was born and allowed her to pursue statecraft after that. That helped her to govern the vast regions of North alongside her husband after her marriage. It was fairly easy for her as the Starks are an old family that ruled over the lands of North for centuries and her husband was well respected.<br/>
The Starks controlled all the legal trade in the North and put a tight leash on however small illegal trade that happened within their region. That and their fair and transparent dealings allowed them to command the other families under them. It all started when she encouraged Ned to go South and help his friend Robert manage and run his family business in the capital. Robert needed a trusted man to remain in power and help during his re-election after Jon Arryn, her sister’s husband died suddenly. She wanted to help her sister and uncover the conspirators behind her husband’s death. It seemed a good idea to have Ned in a powerful position in the capital.<br/>
It was good for over a year. Ned helped his friend to stabilize and regain some hold on the sinking family business. With honorable Ned Stark beside Robert, things started to reorder quickly. Ned used to fly back home once a month to spend a welcome time with family away from his tensions and would call her every day to ask about their children. The events transpired during that week and the following fortnight was not disclosed to the public. Her daughters were in capital a week early to attend the Spring festival while she and her sons were to join the family later. Ned called her the morning after the festival and asked her to cancel their trip as he is coming home with their daughters.<br/>
Everything changed when Robert was fatally injured in an accident on the same day and died in the hospital following week. Ned was murdered before his first public appearance after the accident along with all the men that accompanied him South. It was chaos. Her daughters disappeared during the anarchy and her eldest was located at the hospital she was admitted. Her younger daughter disappeared without a trace.<br/>
She went south with her eldest son and a small group to find the truth about the incident. Everyone in the capital had their motives and told their version of events. She did not suspect the Dustins and Boltons to deceive the Starks during that period. They used the chance and aligned with some southern families to control the money flow and illegal. It was an only downward spiral from there. She lost most of her allies and the few those remain are not strong enough to come out in open and support her against the Boltons.<br/>
The legal battle she started to retain the lands and accounts of Starks also did not bear any fruit. She needed that money from the Timber deal to pay the attorneys and maintain whatever remaining men loyal to her.<br/>
They were greeted by an old man as they descended the plane. He introduced himself as Davos and said he was assigned as their escort for the entirety of this trip. Three cars were waiting for them and she was asked to take the luxurious one. They drove to a lavish hotel where their stay was arranged.<br/>
</p>
<p>MW-MW-MW-MW</p>
<p>Later that afternoon, Catelyn and her companions were escorted to another part of town that housed the office building of Targaryen enterprises. They followed Davos inside and into a conference room.<br/>
A tall regal looking young woman entered the conference room followed by a middle-aged man and another young woman. She was dressed too official for these kinds of meetings and moved with confidence.<br/>
‘Mrs. Stark, I welcome you and your companions to my office. I believe your accommodations meet your expectations. Davos will look after your needs here’.<br/>
‘They were more than acceptable, Ms. Targaryen. We thank you for this meeting’ Catelyn replied.<br/>
‘Oh, I can’t deny Arthur’s request’ Rhaenys replied pointing to the man to her left and said ‘when he asked a favor for his old friend, the least we can do is get you here and discuss in person’.<br/>
Catelyn nodded at the younger woman and the man beside her.<br/>
Medger Cerwyn said ‘we thought you would send someone to discuss things. Was surprised when you arranged for us to travel here instead of somewhere more common’.<br/>
‘Well, this is my home, Mr. Cerwyn. My family and I, we decided to take a personal interest in this’ Rhaenys told them.<br/>
‘I thank you, Ms. Targaryen. We require some strong presence like yours to counter the influence of Boltons. I was surprised when very few families from South stood by Ned Stark and his family’ Rodrik Forester said.<br/>
‘We were not. It’s in their nature to always look for changes and advance themselves. Every one of them was waiting for a chance and they all had one when Jon Arryn died. Robert managed to prolong the inevitable by dragging Ned into that mess’ Arthur said dismissively.<br/>
‘My father’s untimely passing also didn’t help the matters, Mr. Dayne. He tried to help us in every possible way and my uncle is doing the same after he took his place now’ Catelyn said backing her father’s family.<br/>
‘Your uncle arrived a bit late to fill your father’s shoes. The Lannisters were waiting in the wings and grabbed the chance readily. Mrs. Stark’ Rhaenys countered.<br/>
‘We believe the Boltons conspired with Lannisters to murder our liege and betrayed the Starks and the North’ Howland Reed told them.<br/>
‘Our sources also informed the same thing Mr. Reed’ Rhaenys agreed and said, ‘we also received intel that this is only one-third of the plan that those Lannisters etched to assert their dominance over all regions’.<br/>
‘Those bastards…’ Maege swore, ‘we always knew Tywin Lannister has grand plans when he married his stuck-up daughter to Robert. This is damn worse than we hoped’.<br/>
‘Yes, it is. I am sorry, you became pawns in their plan. It is always the strongest that is eliminated from the equation first. The others are easy to take down when they don’t have the support of the strongest’ Rhaenys told the other woman and continued ‘I believe it’s either us or the Baratheons targeted next and we want to be prepared’.<br/>
‘We northerners proud are loyal. You help us with the Boltons now and we won’t ever forget this’ Rodrik Forester stated.<br/>
‘I am in contact with Lysa to persuade her to join us. We can form an alliance and stand united against the Lannisters’ Catelyn added disclosing a hint of her plan.<br/>
Arthur scoffed at that. The younger woman beside him glared at him and he stopped his reply. Rhaenys turned towards her and said ‘well, you see Mrs. Stark, we don’t trust your sister. We agreed to meet with all of you because you represent the North and the Starks’ looking at the others inside the room.<br/>
Catelyn was taken aback by that comment and said ‘Lysa is family. you cannot ask us to not seek help from our other friends when we work together’.<br/>
Rhaenys was not surprised by her response. She replied ‘looks like we entered the discussion without giving you the pretext. All our members are coming here to discuss our way forward about the turn of events tomorrow evening. With the intel we had from the Capital and other places, my family and I, we finalized some conditions to join hands with you against the Boltons’.<br/>
When they all nodded after looking at each other, the young woman started ‘we expect transparency and equal say in any raids or attacks after we join hands until our enemies are destroyed. Our teams won’t carry out any attacks without prior intimation. It is non-negotiable’ She looked around the table and continued, ‘we will share the intel concerning you and need your version of events from Mr. Stark’s death till date to analyze and plan further’.<br/>
‘It a valid condition. There is little to no secrets concerning us Ms. Targaryen. Most of the things we know are already out for public knowledge. The Lannisters tried to weaken us further by making everything public’ Mr. Reed replied.<br/>
Rhaenys nodded and continued ‘we want our involvement hidden for as long as we can because that will give us an upper hand. Any of you tries to brag about our support or double-cross us consider our deal ended the very moment and you made us your enemy’.<br/>
Medger Cerwyn scoffed and said ‘unlike you southerners we are loyal lass’.<br/>
Arthur replied ‘that we know’<br/>
Rhaenys nodded and said in a clear voice ‘that brings us to our final condition. Mrs. Stark, we are ready to work with you, not under you. Unfortunately, we can’t accept you leading our alliance’.<br/>
It took a moment for Catelyn to process what was said and it clicked. She stood immediately and bellowed ‘That Bastard, he put you up to this, didn’t he? I knew not to trust that Bastard. Was this his cruel way of showing me he had a chance now to put forth his claim on Winterfel?’<br/>
‘Mrs. Stark…’ Rhaenys’s voice thundered ‘I would not tolerate such things about my brother again’.<br/>
‘We won’t tolerate the slight on House Stark’ Medgar Cerwyn stood up.<br/>
Rhaenys replied ‘Mama Lya brought me up for five years. I would never insult House Stark, Mr. Cerwyn. My brother is as much a Stark as he is a Targaryen. Neither he nor we need anything from the Starks. We wish to help them take back their home’.<br/>
Arthur added ‘you have too much personal attachment in this. We can’t trust any woman we don’t know and risk the lives of our men. Besides, you won’t be cut out or sidelined. Get involved in discussions and plans. You respect us and give honest advise, we do the same. We don’t want a monarch to boss us around.’<br/>
Rhaenys explained ‘that is the reason we wanted you here with your closest companions. Once the alliance is sealed, we form a team comprising your members and our members. Any decision would be taken collectively and implemented as we all have things at stake here’.<br/>
Catelyn heard those things but was not convinced. She wanted to retort but Rhaenys stood and said, ‘I believe we gave you much to think about. As I said we are meeting with our group tomorrow and we can meet again the day after to continue this. We arranged for your stay at the same place and Davos is outside to assist you with anything’.<br/>
With a final nod towards all the occupants, Rhaenys left the room followed by Arthur who nodded towards Maege and Howland before leaving.<br/>
Catelyn and the others left the room and as told by the younger woman Davos was waiting for them. He led them out of the building where their cars were waiting for them.<br/>
She slowed down and saw the other four moving to their cars. ‘Where can I find him’ she asked Davos.<br/>
The old man was surprised by the question and asked ‘who is him, Mrs. Stark’<br/>
‘Where can I find… Jon Snow’ she spat.<br/>
‘Jon is busy with other things, Mrs. Stark. Rhaenys… Ms. Targaryen mentioned he will be a part of the following discussion’ Davos answered.<br/>
She waited for a moment and said ‘I wish to talk to him before that’.<br/>
‘I can try and find out if he is free and arrange some time, Mrs. Stark. You can give him a call’ the old man tried.<br/>
‘He doesn’t decide what I should do. Where does he live, Davos?’ she snapped at him.<br/>
‘Jon is out of town on some business Mam. He might be late and doesn’t like surprises. He…’ Davos hesitated and said ‘his place is the penthouse of the hotel you were housed at’.<br/>
‘What is his position with the Targaryens, Davos’ She probed.<br/>
The old man smiled a little ‘besides being one’?<br/>
She narrowed her eyes at that and asked ‘Is he actively involved with Targaryen family and their business’.<br/>
‘He is family Mrs. Stark. I am not the right person to answer the other question. Besides its well known that Ms. Rhaenys looks after the business with her brothers helping her in every way needed’ The old man told her. It is clear he has an idea of a lot of inner details about their hosts and is not ready to disclose any.<br/>
She nodded her head and asked ‘you haven’t answered how I can find Jon Snow’.<br/>
He looked conflicted for a minute and said ‘the penthouse can only be accessed by elevator ‘D’’.</p>
<p>MW-MW-MW-MW</p>
<p>After they reached the hotel, Rodrik led Medger and Maege to the open bar. Howland stayed back and asked her if she would like to join them before they all retire for the night. She declined and asked him what he thought about their hosts. Howland said they did not give any chance to doubt their intentions and gave them a lot to think about. 
She also decided the same. <br/>
</p><p>The Targaryens were prepared and gave them a few things to think through before the next meeting. He said her not to worry about Jon as no son of Lyanna would betray his family. When she nodded reluctantly and looked away, he told her she looked stressed and tired. 
Catelyn asked him to tell the others they should meet tomorrow morning to discuss things. He agreed and asked her to call her son and take her mind away from the things for the night. They all need a day’s rest to prepare for the stressful days ahead.<br/>
</p><p>She went to her suite on the eighth floor and decided to process events alone. When Davos told her only one elevator has access to the penthouse, she decided to have a word with that… bastard before tomorrow. 
 </p></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter-2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Catelyn decides to confront that boy she knew about his plans. She finds a man instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="align-justify">
  <p>Jon was exhausted after a long day. Delivering goods and collecting the price was no fun. It required him and his team to always stay on guard. It was always dangerous when their goods consisted of high-grade weapons and devices. Their buyers from Maidenpool tried to act smart and escape without paying them. Jon and his group were prepared for those idiots. Suffice to say they would never think to cross the dragons again.<br/>
He drove home and reached his safe heaven. A nice relaxing bath to relieve his aches and a good night’s sleep before tomorrow was what he planned for the night. Half an hour later, he finished his bath and relaxed in a lounger adjacent to the pool with a glass of his favorite. He was alerted by the arrival of the elevator and moved to the front to see which one of his friends decided to disturb him. He saw a middle-aged woman with auburn hair looking around trying to figure out the entrance. When she turned around a little, he saw her more clearly and it was her.<br/>
‘Catelyn Tully Stark, I don’t remember inviting you here’ he spoke leisurely opening his door.<br/>
The woman in question was startled and turned towards him.  She scanned him taking a couple of steps towards the entrance. He can see her more clearly now. Her hair a bit lighter shade of red than it used to be, and she aged more than the ten years since he last saw her. The death of her husband and family along with the burden of their line of work might have caused that. Her blue eyes remain the same, they had the same hatred they used to carry only for him as before. She stopped a few feet away from him near one of the pillars. Looks like her opinion of him remained unchanged. He doesn’t want to deal with her now.<br/>
‘Were you not given rooms a couple of floors below. You should take the elevator you arrived in and go back’ Jon told her.<br/>
That snapped her out of her thoughts. ‘Don’t you dare think you can order me to do something Bastard.’ she snapped at him.<br/>
There. That was the woman he remembered. Before he could compose himself and reply, she said ‘who the hell do you think you are Bastard? Just because we are here to join hands with the dragons doesn’t mean we will dance to your whims. I was always right to suspect you. You waited all those years for a chance and now you enact a plan to turn my people against me’.<br/>
Jon used all his patience to not retort and confront her. He composed himself and said ‘I do not wish to discuss anything without Rhaenys and other Northerners around. Why don’t you just go back to your suite? I can tell you had a drink or two.’<br/>
‘How dare you compare me to that addicted woman who pushed you out. I am not your Mother. Unlike her I am a lady and know my limits’ She retorted.<br/>
That broke his patience. ‘How dare I?’ he spoke in a low threatening tone. His jaw clenched and he yelled ‘How dare I?’ For every word, he took a step forward. She backed away in little steps towards the broad pillar. Maybe she shouldn’t have said it. She should have left when he told her to. She had never seen him furious before. He radiated power and was terrifying. His dark grey eyes were locked onto hers.<br/>
‘Jon...’ she spoke every letter smaller in her mouth.<br/>
He was crushing her with his glance. Not even aware that he moved closer into her personal space, he took another step towards her.<br/>
‘Never speak of my mother again as if you know her’ he growled as he kept moving towards her. She kept backing up. ‘Don't you think I know you’re not my mother’ He asked and said ‘you always made sure to remind me of that every chance you got.’ She felt the pillar against her back and couldn’t back away any further from him.<br/>
‘You always reminded me you were not my mother and I am nothing but a BASTARD’.<br/>
He slammed his fist against the pillar, right next to her left ear. She shut her eyes and whimpered involuntarily. She flinched and unconsciously braced for a hit. He was scaring her, for the first time. When nothing happened, she opened her eyes again. She couldn’t meet his furious glare directed on her.<br/>
Her breath was uneven and shallow. In the corner of her eye, she saw his whole upper body panting with rage. He was not the scrawny little boy that ran away when she glared at him. The lean solemn boy in early teens who avoided her and feared to enter the same room as she would never raise his voice on her. This grown man, tall, well built, strong, and towered over her.<br/>
The Dark Dragon they called him. She heard his alias and scoffed at that time. Now looking at him this close, she thought it suited him. She can also relate to the wild beauty of Starks and godlike features of Targaryens. He truly is beautiful. She scoffed at that as well when she first heard it back in Winterfel.<br/>
His fist was still on the wall next to her head and his rage is slowly ebbing away. His eyes met hers and he asked ‘you scared of me?’<br/>
She barely registered his question and nodded as she couldn’t bring herself up to answer. As the seconds passed, she saw him compose himself.<br/>
‘You should be because I am no longer the boy that was intimidated by you. I am not scared of anything these days. For all that you know, I won’t ever hesitate to hurt you.’ He spoke in the same low voice.<br/>
Staring into his eyes she understood the underlying threat. She couldn’t find anything that said otherwise. He wasn’t lying, there was still a trace of coldness lingering in them. He held eye contact to see if she believed him. Satisfied, he moved his body a little away from her.<br/>
She relaxed a little and released the breath she did not know she was holding. His face was still closer to hers and he started to move back to give the space needed.<br/>
The next moment without thinking, she moved forward and planted her lips on his. He was too shocked to realize what had happened. A few moments later when the other person did not respond, she came to her senses and pushed him away. He was too strong for her. She was jerked back and hit the pillar again in reaction.<br/>
He locked his eyes with hers and his eyes fleetingly flickered down to her lips, before they sought hers again. A shiver slithered down her spine with the intensity if his gaze. He leaned forward and she followed him making their lips touch briefly. His mouth was so close, and his eyes were even more intense now than earlier. </p>
  <p>For the next few moments, they just stood there without touching, still in each other’s personal space. Their breathing became more labored as time passed by, and rational thoughts were jumbled. Eyes mostly sought each other’s lips instead of eyes now. She wanted to kiss him. Something held her back like a thin barrier.<br/>
He couldn’t take it anymore. He moved his hand and placed it below her cheek and along the neck. He pulled her towards him and met her in the middle for a searing kiss. Without breaking the kiss, he pressed his body against hers and pinned her to the pillar. An inaudible moan escaped her mouth and he swallowed it.<br/>
Her hands found his back and stroked from his shoulder blades down to his lower back and up again. She felt his muscles under his t-shirt with the tips of her fingers. He pressed her body harder against the pillar, and she could barely breathe, the intensity of this, of him, was too much for her. She cried out again and it got muffled by his tongue that now played passionately with her.<br/>
His hand glided from her cheek to the back of her neck and grabbed a fistful of auburn hair and pulled her head back, away from his insisting lips and tongue. A little cry escaped her. It hurt and it was wonderful at the same time. His mouth began exploring her neck. In response, she dug her nails into his back. He moaned against her neck when he felt them, and in return, he sunk his teeth at the juncture of neck and collarbone.<br/>
She took a sharp breath and exclaimed my pain. It hurt and it was also amazing. This roughness, his roughness, it felt like he needed this and he wanted her. Eagerly his lips continued kissing her neck like he hadn’t just bitten her. It wouldn't leave a mark, and her whole body was shivering with the bliss of his touch. He moved his body away and grabbed her ass with both hands and lifted her like she weighed nothing. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He adjusted her on his body and slammed her against the pillar with a grunt, and assaulted her mouth.<br/>
He was everywhere. His hips were rubbing hard against her. She felt his strong body between her legs, the muscles of his back on her arms, and in her hands, his insisting tongue against hers taking her, claiming her. She let out a loud moan as he bit her lower lip.<br/>
A second later she felt her back leave the pillar he was pinning her against. She didn’t know where he was taking her. He carried her inside thorough the doorway and kicked the door closed. He paused a minute to pin her against the door, continued to kiss and rub against her. He then proceeded to lock the door and picked her again to carry her inside. Once he reached his intended destination, he released her legs from around him and threw her on the bed.</p>
  <p>She gave a surprised yelp after her back bounced against the medium-firm mattress. Several pictures and frames adorned walls of the spacious dimly lit room. She turned and saw him throw off his t-shirt, revealing his muscled torso and tattoos. She checked him out from long hands to strong arms and broad shoulders to the vast muscled chest that flexed and more defined as it went down to his stomach and lower.<br/>
The t-shirt was discarded as he climbed on to the bed and his hands found the edge of her top. She sat up and lifted her arms allowing him to pull it over her head and toss it aside. He grabbed around her waist, arranged their position moving her farther up the bed with ease, and allowed her to adjust to their new position. He started running his large warm hands along her sides and moved on top of her a few moments later. The added weight and increased skin contact made her part her lips and release a moan.<br/>
His soft and demanding lips found hers and his tongue was ready to muffle the moans that followed. He continued to kiss her, balanced himself on his left arm, and let his right hand explore her middle and sides.<br/>
He sucked her lower lip and broke the kiss when they both needed air. Breathing hard, he got up and sat back on his knees. She took a large gulp of air and followed him up on her elbows. He eyed the woman before him hungrily and locked his eyes with hers. For a few moments they stared at each other and the only sounds heard were that of their labored breathing.<br/>
He bent forward slowly, moved his hands to hold her cheeks. He let them wander down along with his eyes to her neck, then to her sides and waist dragging his thumbs towards her navel. She sucked in a breath when he moved further down and held her skirt. He locked his eyes with her once again and pulled it down along with her panties.<br/>
She bent her legs to lift her middle and he dragged them completely off her. She bit her lip in excitement when her bare body was revealed to him. He threw her skirt and panties aside, stood up quickly, and took off his shorts along with his boxers in the blink of an eye. He squatted down on his knees eying the woman before him.<br/>
He rested his hands on her knees to spread them apart and moved on top of her again. Her elbows buckled, she fell back and raised her hands to hold his oncoming shoulders. He instantly grabbed her wrists and pinned them down on either side of her head. The desire in his eyes and intensity of his gaze held her in place. A couple of seconds that felt like an eternity later, he shifted his eyes at her covered breasts and let go of her wrists. The firm touch of his hands ran from her throat over her collarbone and ended at the underside of her tits.  Without warning, he grabbed the red fabric between the cups with both hands and ripped it apart with a grunt. She yelped in surprise and closed her arms on instinct. His gaze remained on her exposed parts and he moved his hands under her to get the rest of the torn bra off her. She helped him remove the last remaining piece of clothing they had. He gave her a wry smile and claimed her lips again, his tongue dominating the kiss.<br/>
With a firm grip, he crudely caressed her exposed breasts and she involuntarily arched her back pressing them further into his grasp. She moved her hands and grabbed his hair at the nape of his neck with her right and started caressing his back with her left. His left hand moved to knead her hip and thigh to spread her more for him. His right hand continued to knead the underside of her breasts and he wandered south to flick her navel occasionally. He moved to position himself more firmly and started to rub against her.<br/>
He let go of her lips and started trailing kisses along her cheek. She turned her head to give him more access and continued further down kissing along the column of her throat. Lips, teeth, and tongue worked in tandem and god, he does know how to use them. The heat started pooling around her lower part and she was already wet. Her hands started their movement from his shoulder blades to his back and she pushed her hips up to meet his movement. His left hand moved inside and he started caressing her thigh with the back of her hand while he continued the kiss.<br/>
His hand moved towards the juncture of her thighs and he sucked hard on the spot where her neck met her collar bone. She let a loud moan when his digits grazed her center. Instead of applying more pressure on her nether regions, his hand moved to explore her other thigh and he left that spot at the base of her neck and resumed trailing kisses along her shoulders. She whined threading her long fingers in his hair to move him where she wanted and chased his hand with her hips. He failed to get her actions and switched his gentle caresses to her other thigh. The only relief was his other hand that continued to fondle her breasts.<br/>
She tried again to get his attention and he continued with his actions. It took a few moments for her to grasp it. He perfectly understood her intention and ignored her on purpose. The nerve of him and she thought both can play the game. She tightened her grip on his hair and moved her other hand further down to cup his ass. His hands stilled for a moment and he recovered immediately.<br/>
That hand caressing her thighs was moved back to her hip and the other was moved to her side from her breasts. She felt him smirk against her body. The bastard wanted to prolong the moment.<br/>
‘Jon…’ she said seriously and it came out as a whine.<br/>
All his movements ceased like she paused him. His lips left her body and he stared down at her with his darkened eyes. He moved back, his hand left traveled up her body to stop in her hair at the nape of her neck, and grabbed a chunk of her thick hair hard, making her unable to move my head. His other hand moved down to her hip and held it firmly. He bent down to her ears and spoke ‘the first time you call me by my name. Ah.., how sweet it sounded’.<br/>
She stilled her movements and before her conscious part of the brain could fully process what was happening, he bit down on her ear lobe and started kissing behind her ear. He began to move his hips holding her in place with his firm grip on her hip. She felt him glide up and down her moist center. Her lips parted and a low moan escaped.<br/>
‘What?’ He moved to stare at her and whispered against her lips with his warm breath. He knew what he was doing, it was evident from the smirk playing on his lips and gleamed in his eyes.<br/>
She replied with a small yelp of helplessness and impatience, and his smirk grew wider. His firm hand released her hip for a moment to position himself so that the tip of his hardness rested at her wet entrance before it went back to hold her hip. His eyes locked with hers and she couldn’t look away. The wait became more insufferable with each passing second. He was completely in control and had her pinned under his weight and his hands. Before she knew it, he pushed his whole length deep into her in a single stroke without breaking eye contact.<br/>
God, he was big and pressed deep inside her. He was definitely gifted down there. She hadn't expected it and elicited a throaty cry caused by the pleasure and slight pain he brought when everything cringed together inside of her. She dug her nails into his back and her legs tensed up.<br/>
It was more than two years since she had any intimate contact with a man. And it was only a handful of times the year before that when her husband traveled back from the south. He held still giving her time to get used to his size. He bit his lip and watched as she squirmed as much as she could underneath him releasing air in short gasps. A few moments later he pulled himself out of her and again let the tip of him wait just outside the entrance. God, this was torture.<br/>
She knew what was coming this time. She couldn’t grasp what was best, the anticipation of it or him pushing deep into her. With a grunt, he hammered into her again, easier this time. He filled her out and held still deep inside her. He bent down and kissed her fiercely instead of biting his lip to hold still.<br/>
Next time he pulled out and waited, he sucked her lower lip hard didn’t let go until she cried out. Ignoring her quiet whimper, he simply moved down to kiss her neck eagerly. He was so rough and a part of her didn’t even care. The other part though it was small, screamed at her to run away from here. Even though it hurt and her thoughts were jumbled, it felt fantastic to forget all the tensions and issues that were building up for weeks and months.<br/>
His lips left her neck, and they locked gazes as he slammed into her a third time with a guttural grunt. This time, he didn’t hold still. He didn’t pull himself out to wait and let her recover either. He kept thrusting into her over and over again. He loosened the hand that held her hip in place, dropped it down to her knee, and raised her leg around his waist. She bent her other leg further apart to give him more access and the new angle made him go deeper still.<br/>
She held tightly onto his shoulder and back. With each thrust, his hard chest met with her soft breasts and she couldn’t control her moans anymore. He kept kneading her hip and lower cheek and bent down to kiss her muffing her sounds.<br/>
He broke the kiss looked deep into her eyes and continued to move his hips long and hard. Her gaze didn’t shy away from his either. It was his grunts and her moans for some time. Unwillingly she closed her eyes in between when he pressed deep inside almost hurting her or when he hit a particular sweet spot. He did not release the hand that held her hair though. The pressure continued to build inside her every time his pubic bone rubbed against her nether lips and it was too much of an ask for her to control. Her breathing hitched, she held onto him tightly and moved her other leg around his waist.<br/>
His firm grip manipulated and worked her body exactly the way he wanted and she needed it. She closed her eyes, dug her nails deeper into his back, wrapped her legs tighter around him, and started to move her hips in sync with his to help him thrust even harder and deeper. Jon observed the change in her features and moved his hand between them to the place where their bodies were joined.<br/>
He slowed his movement to rub his digits against her lower lips and find the sweet spot above her center. Her breath hitched and she cried out when he applied pressure on it and thrust hard into her. Her response was more than he expected. She gave a loud moan and tightened her hold on him inside and out. He kept circling her clit with his thumb and her inner muscles tightened around his cock. A couple more deep thrusts rubbing her clit sent her over the edge. She held onto him tightly and her whole body trembled. He held inside her and continued to stroke her clit as she came around his cock.<br/>
It took her a few minutes to come down from her peak. Her body and face relaxed around him slowly and her breathing evened. She unlocked her legs around him and planted them on the mattress and her hands roamed the expanse of his back slowly. He continued to run lazy circles around her clit peppering kisses along her jawline. She opened her eyes slowly and moved her hand between them to halt his strokes. Her other hand moved from his back to thread her fingers in his hair. He got his queue when she moved her hips again.<br/>
Jon released his hold on her hair as he pulled out of her and snapped his hips forward. She was able to move once again when the strong vice-like grip that held her neck in place was loosened and moaned when he moved inside her again. Now that she reached her peak, she wanted him to chase his. She tightened her fingers in his hair and guided his head to catch his lips. Her other hand traveled down to his ass as she deepened the kiss and caught his tongue. He moaned into her mouth and thrust hard into her. She locked her legs around him again and moved her hips to meet his thrusts and grabbed lower cheeks hard.<br/>
His answering moan was swallowed by her and she started meeting his thrusts with hers. He moved both hands to cup her breasts and flicked her hardened nipples with his thumbs pumping hard into her. She moaned and pulled his hips into her with her legs and hand. He broke the kiss sucking her tongue and moved down to mouth along her neck and collar bone. She moved her other hand also into his hair, grabbed as much as they could of his dark hair, and pulled him away. Tightening her hold around his back, she kissed along his cheekbone and sucked right under his ear hard. She wasn’t sure whether it would leave a mark come morning.<br/>
They fought for dominance. Him on top pumping hard and her meeting his thrusts holding him in right places. He moaned again cupping her breasts hard and stilled his movement after burying deep inside her. His hand moved up to grip her hair at the base of her neck again and another tightened around her breast to hold her in place. When she tried to push her hips into his, he transferred some of his weight onto her from his knees. Locking her eyes with his, she dug her heels hard into his ass and used his actions to pull him in. His body shuddered against hers and he let a loud moan closing his eyes. His hand left her breast and moved down to hold her hip and thigh tightly.<br/>
She suspected he was trying hard to not come. Sweat formed on his forehead and she saw the muscles on his face tighten. She pulled him down to kiss his lips and jaw skimming one hand along his back and allowed him to find his release. He allowed her ministrations for a few moments, tore his lips from hers, and started kissing down her neck. This time, without releasing her from his tight grip, he passed her collar bone and moved down. He kissed along the top of her breasts and entered the valley between. She moaned and arched her chest when he nipped on the inside. He nibbled along moving under her right orb and back up. He lapped at her pebbled nipple and sucked hard.<br/>
She shrieked and gripped his hair so hard he groaned. He released her tit through his teeth, flicked the sensitive part with his flexible tongue, and sucked again. It was a pleasing pleasurable sting and the actions were electrifying. He carried on nibbling around her nipple and kept nipping it in between. Her fingers twisted in his hair and fisted the sheets with the other hand for some leverage. She moaned when he released her nipple with a pop and switched to her other breast that was waiting for his attention. He kissed her other nipple once and got up from her.<br/>
She saw the unmistakable gleam in his eyes and upturned curve of his lips when he came up after lavishing attention on her bosom. She whined when he released her and pulled out of her completely to sat back on his legs. She lifted herself on her elbows and saw his large cock coated with her cum as he stood on his knees between her bent legs. She fell back when he slid his hands under her to grab her ass and pull her onto his erect length. She cried when he roughly slid deeper inside and tried hard to plant her legs down. He saw and raised her legs onto his shoulders and lifted her from the mattress. She balanced on her bent hands beside her head and groaned when he pulled back completely and thrust in holding her legs.<br/>
He set a relentless pace and pounded into her, holding her legs and caressing her thighs. Her moans and his groans grew louder with his thrusts. She felt the contrast from every thrust rush through her body and faintly heard the headboard behind her hit the wall every time with their movements. He held her legs with his left and moved his right to caress her stomach and knead her breasts. That spurred her on and her inner muscles tightened around his length. He growled deeply when she tried to lock her legs behind his head and bent forward with a deep thrust.<br/>
She cried out when the already bent body was moving beyond the limit into an awkward angle. He realized a moment later and stilled. Her teen ages passed long ago and she was not as pliant as in her twenties. He caught on a moment later and moved her right leg from his shoulders around his back and bent pushing the other to her chest. His grip on her breast tightened and he resumed pumping into her body at bestial pace. Her body is overstimulated and on the verge of her second peak. He is playing her like an instrument and making her body sing.<br/>
With her back pressed on the mattress again, she raised her hand to hold the back of the neck. Her breasts bounced with each thrust as he kept pounding into her without a stop releasing deep moans in between the grunts. She saw his dark lust-filled eyes through her heavy-lidded ones. Catelyn fell back and closed her eyes when he bent down and caught her bouncing nipple into his mouth. It stung as he bit her lightly and continued his greedy kisses around. He bit her again, just above her nipple hard enough to leave a bruise. She drew in a sharp breath as the soreness spread.<br/>
Jon smirked as his eyes found hers that turned into an exerted frown when he pulled out and pushed hard into her with a grunt. Catelyn’s moans grew into satisfied cries that filled the air with his throaty grunts. His hand released her breast and unexpectedly closed around her arched throat. Her eyes shot open in panic and she tried to remove his hand. His look made her freeze. She searched his eyes if he is still in control of his actions. Her hand loosened around his wrist when he applied the right amount of pressure and held it. His movements became harder and faster.<br/>
Dizziness crept in on her and her vision blurred. She started gasping for air. He read the look on her face and let go. His hand moved down to grab her hair at the base of her neck instead and other in between them to her nub. She gasped for air as she had never done before. The dizziness and the rush burnt through her whole body.<br/>
She felt him pump in and out of her and to her surprise, she reached an overwhelming orgasm. Her whole body stiffened as her hands grabbed whatever they could. She threw her head back as her inner muscles tightened and pressed her right leg into his back to hold him in place. She faintly heard a strained groan as she fell over the peak.<br/>
Never had she experienced this level of orgasm in a long time. Never was she choked before. He slowed his thrusts and kept circling her swollen clit. It took some time for her to regain her senses. Her head stopped spinning and sight cleared. She was exhausted and her body felt weak. She found his eyes and tugged his hair to pull him close and catch his lips. He was still hard inside her and her hips were starting to feel sore. His lips left hers as he caught his pace again and moved down to her ear.<br/>
‘I’m close’ He panted and bit her earlobe.<br/>
She moaned and tightened her hold on his body. He caught her lips in a bruising kiss and released her mouth after six hard thrusts and pressed his mouth to her neck. His body curved and tensed as he came inside her with an animalistic groan. Two last thrusts and he coated her inner walls with another groan and relaxed on top of her. His grip on her hair was released as she extracted her other leg and moved it around to hold him to her.<br/>
His panting breath warmed and cooled her skin in turns. His other hand was rested on her hip. A few minutes later as their heated skin started to cool and breathing returned to normal, he kissed her collar bone, lifted from on top of her, and fell on his back to her left. Her eyes were closed and she moaned a little when he pulled out and moved from her.<br/>
Their bodies fell to rest after they exhausted each other to satiate their need.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Constructive criticism is appreciated</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Constructive criticism is appreciated.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>